Le premier amour du Prince
by Paige0703
Summary: A peine l'avion d'Echizen parti pour les USA, Eiji lance l'idée de rejoindre leur jeune camarade. Les nationales repoussés, le club de Tennis part donc rendre une visite surprise à Ryoma. Mais quel est le réel but de se voyage ? Est-ce vraiment une simple visite de courtoisie ?
1. Allons aux USA !

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir A Tous !**_

_**Rhalala, ça fait des mois et des mois que j'avais cette petite fic dans mes dossiers et je viens de me rendre compte (il y a quand même bien 2 mois) que je ne l'avais toujours pas posté ! Je vais ENFIN remédier à tout ça et poste donc le premier chapitre ! Il y en à 6 en tout. Je posterais un chapitre tout les Lundi (en espérant ne pas oublier de poster le jour prévu ^^)**_

_**Voilà, voilà. En ce qui concerne l'histoire, vous aurez le droit à un nouveau Echizen/Tezuka, et je préviens pas de LEMON... donc si vous ne venez que pour ça (petits coquins/coquines) vous n'en trouverez malheureusement pas ici ^^**_

_**Kiss Kiss et Bonne lecture tout de même**_

_**PS : N'hésiter pas à me laisser un avis... ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Le premier Amour du Prince**_

_**Chapitre n°1 : Allons aux U.S.A. !**_

L'avion de Ryoma venait à peine de décoller que ses camarades, venus lui dire au revoir, repartaient déjà... Les nationales arrivaient en effet à grands pas et ils devaient encore s'entraîner. Ils sortaient à peine de l'aéroport quand Kikumaru Eiji se posta devant ses coéquipiers :

- Et si on allait rendre une visite surprise à Ochibi ? s'écria-t-il fou de joie.

- Heu... Eiji ? Tu sais qu'il vient à peine de décoller... il n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs heures, lui fit remarquer Oishi.

- Je sais bien ! rétorqua l'acrobate quelque peu vexé par la remarque de son partenaire de double. Je voulais dire pour la fin des qualifications ! On pourra y aller et ainsi voir son dernier match.

- Oui, c'est une idée génial ! rétorqua Momo. On pourra l'encourager par la même occasion. Je suis sur qu'il ne s'y attends pas.

Les deux joueurs observaient les autres titulaires du club de tennis, impatient d'entendre leur avis.

- Si vous voulez y aller, faites le mais... commença le capitaine pour le bonheur des deux jeunes hommes, dans ce cas je vous retire des titulaires, conclut-il finalement faisant disparaître les sourires des visages des deux comparses.

- Hein ?! fut la seule chose qu'ils purent articuler.

- Les deux événements se déroulent quasiment en même temps, leur rappela Fuji. Vous ne pouvez pas faire les deux.

- Et puis, poursuivit Inui, on a déjà un titulature en moins... trois en moins ça risque de faire trop. Nos chances de remporter le tournoi serait quasi nul.

C'est le moral au plus bas qu'Eiji et Momo suivirent le reste des membres : l'entraînement n'attendait qu'eux.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, à l'entraînement, Eiji parlait encore de son idée de voyage. Bien évidemment les autres membres n'étaient pas vraiment contre mais le tournoi était bien trop proche pour qu'ils se permettent des vacances. Pourtant Ryuuzaki sensei leur apporta une nouvelle qui changea légèrement la donne.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le vice-capitaine.

- Les derniers intempéries auraient fait bien plus de dégâts que se qu'ils pensaient, expliqua-t-elle. Et ils vont devoir faire quelques travaux... du coup le tournoi commencera un peu plus tard que la date initiale.

Elle leur donna ensuite tous les détails qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Une fois parti Eiji ne tenait plus en place.

- Maintenant on peut aller rendre visite à Ochibi ! s'écria-t-il en sautant autour des autres joueurs.

- Le délai est bien trop court, le coupa alors Tezuka.

- En fait, ajouta Inui, c'est possible de faire les deux.

- Pour de vrai ? demanda Momo.

- D'après mes calculs, oui, répondit-il en remontant ses lunettes.

- Tu as vite calculé... remarqua le prodige.

- Heu... je...

- Ah, je vois : Inui voulait aussi y aller. Du coup tu as tout calculé à l'avance, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Eiji.

Seul Tezuka semblait encore en pleine réflexion. Les autres joueurs étaient prêts à faire leur valise et prendre l'avion à la seconde même.

- Tezuka ? l'interpella alors Fuji. Je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes pour le tournoi mais ce n'est pas quelques jours de détente qui vont nous empêcher de gagner. On est fin prêt.

Tezuka posa son regard sur le groupe : tous lui souriait. Il soupira finalement avant d'ajouter :

- Bien, nous partons aux U.S.A..

- Yosha ! s'écrièrent Eiji et Momo en chœur.

La décision était prise : les titulaires du club de tennis de Seigaku partait dans quelques jours aux États-Unis. Ils devaient encore réserver les billets d'avion ainsi que les chambres d'hôtel... de préférence le même qu'Echizen pour facilité leur séjour. Ils n'auraient pas à courir à droite et gauche pour mettre la main sur le jeune homme qui avait le don de disparaître au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Inui décida de s'occuper des réservations avec l'aide de Fuji laissant alors à Tezuka et à Oishi le soin de mettre Ryuuzaki sensei au courant de leur projet. Elle fut évidemment surprise de l'idée de ses joueurs mais ce qui l'a surprit le plus c'est la rapidité avec laquelle le Capitaine avait donné son accord.

C'est donc le vendredi de la semaine suivante que Tezuka et les reste des titulaires descendirent de l'avion. Cinq jours après Ryoma ils arrivaient enfin aux États-Unis. Eiji et Momo avaient été plus d'une fois rappelé à l'ordre, par le capitaine et le vice-capitaine, pendant le vol.

- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins... remarqua Kaido qui s'était lui aussi amusé.

- Répètes-ça ! Et puis tu ferais bien de te regarder dans un miroir, espèce de gamin ! rétorqua Momoshiro.

- Quoi ! Tu veux te battre ? reprit Kaido en empoignant Momo pat le col de sa veste.

- Du calme ! Du calme, tenta Kawamura sans grands succès.

- Si vous continuais vous repartez de suite au Japon, dit calmement Tezuka.

Les deux jeunes hommes se calmèrent instantanément. Ils prirent finalement le taxi pour se rendre à l'hôtel. Arrivaient dans le hall, Fuji parti prendre les clés.

- On a un problème... dit-il l'air grave en revenant vers ses coéquipiers.

A quelques pas d'eux ils n'avaient pas vu que Ryoma venait de faire son entrée. Il s'était arrêté voyant ses camarades devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que... murmura-t-il alors que l'envie de fuir grandissait dans son esprit.


	2. Les vacances du club de Tennis !

_**Chapitre n°2 : Les vacances du club de Tennis !**_

- On a un problème...

- Que... De quoi tu parles ? demanda Oishi s'attendant alors au pire.

- Et bien,... commença Fuji.

- Ochibi ! l'interrompis Eiji en se jetant sur Ryoma qui n'avait finalement pas bougé d'un millimètre ne comprenant toujours pas la raison de la présence de ses senpais.

Le plus jeune se retrouve vite entouré de ses camarades. Comme à son habitude Tezuka resta un peu à l'écart. Ryoma jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'est finalement Eiji qui lui parla de son idée.

- On voulait te faire la surprise.

- Je vois...

- Tu as déjà joué aujourd'hui ? demanda Oishi.

- Heu... oui. J'en viens.

- Comment ça c'est pas...

- Plus important, le coupa Fuji, il y a un problème avec les chambres. J'avais fait la demande pour quatre chambres avec deux lits mais... on en a que trois et une avec qu'un seul lit. Du coup...

- Il suffit de réserver une autre, répondit Inui.

- Plus de chambre, rétorqua Fuji.

- Quoi ! Ce qui veut dire qu'un de nous n'as pas de lit ?!

Fuji hocha simplement la tête.

- En tout cas moi je restes avec Oishi, ajouta alors Eiji tout en s'agrippant au bras gauche de son partenaire.

- Je m'en doute. Inui devait se mettre avec Kaido, Momo avec Taka san et moi avec Tezuka. Echizen, poursuivit Fuji en se tournant vers le plus jeune. Tu as combien de lit dans ta chambre ?

Echizen comprit évidemment ce que la question de son senpai sous-entendait : il devrait accueillir celui qui se trouverait "à la rue".

- Deux, répondit-il finalement après une légère hésitation.

- Bien, je suppose que se serait entre Tezuka et moi, poursuivit le prodige. Tezuka, tu préfères quoi : partageait la chambre d'Echizen ou bien être seul ?

- N'importe mais... ça ne te déranges pas ? préféra-t-il demander à Echizen à qui personne n'avait demander son avis.

- Non, aucun problème.

- Dans ce cas que je te laisse prendre soin de Tezuka, dit Fuji au jeune homme.

Une fois le problème réglé, ils prirent tous la direction des chambres pour s'installer. Ryoma ouvrit la porte, son capitaine sur le talons. Il avait à peine refermer celle-ci que Karupin venait l'accueillir. Il sourit tendrement à l'animal quand il sentit le regard de son senpai sur lui. Il se dirigea finalement vers son lit sur lequel il posa son sac. Karupin se frotta contre la jambe du plus âgé qui le remercia par quelques caresses. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, dans un silence de cathédrale. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était de grands bavards après tout...

Ryoma observait discrètement les moindre fait et geste de son capitaine. Il fut pourtant interrompu par quelques coups frappé à la porte. Il se leva finalement avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Il crut sentir le regard de son capitaine sur lui, mais quand il regarda discrètement en ouvrant la porte, Tezuka avait toujours le regard fixé dans sa valise presque vide.

- On va manger quelque part ? demanda Eiji la porte à peine ouverte.

- Kikumaru, Echizen n'a peut-être pas le temps. Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'il est en plein dans les qualifications, le sermonna Tezuka.

Echizen avait déjà prévu d'aller s'entraîner au parc mais devant le regard d'Eiji, il se voyait mal refuser... surtout vu qu'il avait fait ce voyage juste pour le voir malgré les nationales qui approchaient.

- On peut manger un morceau en chemin, répondit finalement le plus jeune du groupe, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'acrobate.

- Tu l'as emmenés ? demanda-t-il en prenant Karupin dans ses bras.

- Il s'est plutôt glissé dans mes affaires. Je ne les trouvais que dans le taxi une fois arrivé...

Les autres membres les rejoignirent rapidement. Ils partirent presque immédiatement pour le parc, prenant juste de quoi manger à la supérette d'en face.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ryoma ne s'entraîna finalement pas cet après-midi là. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie mais il n'en eut pas vraiment l'occasion. Il fut traîner à travers les rues de la ville, de boutiques en boutiques par ses senpais. Tezuka avait bien tenté de calmer le groupe mais pour une fois cela ne changea rien : ses joueurs ne l'écoutaient pas étant bien trop occupés à s'amuser.

Ryoma parvint enfin à sa dégager de l'étreinte de Momoshiro alors qu'ils sortaient du fast-food et qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de l'hôtel, la nuit commença peu à peu à tomber. Il se glissa discrètement derrière ses coéquipiers, se trouvant alors à la hauteur de son Capitaine. Il soupira, n'ayant pas fait attention que ce dernier l'observait du coin de l'œil. Tezuka allait parler quand Oishi demanda :

- Tu ne devais pas t'entraîner ?

- Si mais... je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire.

- Tu as un match demain, il se joue à quelle heure ? demanda ensuite le prodige.

- Oui, demain matin. Dix heures il me semble... ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

- Désolé que tu n'es pas pu t'entraîner, lui dit Kawamura.

- On voulait juste s'amuser un peu, dit alors Momoshiro.

- Il y a quand même une limite, ajouta le Capitaine. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel tournoi et si vous êtes venu pour le gêner dans sa préparation vous feriez mieux de rentrer.

- Désolé... répondirent alors les coupables.

L'ambiance était soudainement devenu pesante. Ryoma passa son regard de son capitaine aux autres joueurs. Il ajoute alors :

- De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mais... vous n'avez pas intérêt de déranger mon prochain entraînement.

- Ochibi ! s'écria Eiji en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Ils ne recommenceront pas, ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta alors Oishi tout en obligeant son partenaire à lâcher le plus jeune.

Le reste du trajet se fit rapidement. Echizen resta derrière, en compagnie de son Capitaine, alors que le reste des membres ne parlaient que du match de Ryoma du lendemain. Ryoma jeta de nombreux coups d'œil vers son capitaine. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que ce dernier était plus proche de lui que d'accoutumé et cela faisait battre son cœur une peu plus vite...


	3. Jour de repos

_**Chapitre n°3 : Jour de repos**_

Le lendemain quand Echizen se réveilla il fut étonnée de voir son capitaine déjà réveillé et habillé. Il était pourtant à peine 7 h 30... _Décalage horaire... _pensa alors le jeune homme. Tezuka était assis sur son lit, Karupin tranquillement installé sur ses genoux. Il se leva finalement quand il vit que son maître était réveillé et vint quémander ses caresses. Karupin commença à ronronner alors que Ryoma sentait que le regard de son capitaine ne le quittait pas une seule seconde.

- Tu as ton match dans pas longtemps. Tu pars à quels heures ? demanda soudainement Tezuka brisant ainsi le silence.

- Ou... Oui, je pars vers 9 heures. Je...

Le téléphone sonna alors dans la petite chambre. Ryoma s'empara de son portable avant de finalement se tourner vers son capitaine.

- Je ne joue finalement pas. Mon adversaire à abandonné j'ai quartier libre... dit alors Ryoma moitié étonné, moitié déçu.

- C'était ton dernier tour avant de pouvoir accéder au tableau final... Félicitation.

- Heu... merci.

- Tu comptes quand même aller d'entraîner je suppose ? repris Tezuka.

- Oui, sûrement...

Nouveau silence. Ryoma était encore en train de se préparer quand Oishi et Eiji frappèrent à la porte. C'est Tezuka qui ouvrit :

- Tezuka ! Le match d'Ochibi est pour bientôt... on part quand ?

- Il n'a pas de match, expliqua Tezuka. Son adversaire à déclarer forfait.

- Dans ce cas il est libre, reprit Eiji, on va pouvoir...

- Eiji ! le réprimanda le vice-capitaine. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre, le tournoi ne commence vraiment que maintenant. Si tu veux vraiment qu'il ait ses chances tu dois le laisser un peu tranquille. Il doit se préparer convenablement, le réprimanda Oishi.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain Ryoma reprenait peu à peu son calme. Pourquoi fallait-il que son cœur s'emballe de la sorte dès qu'il sentait le regard insistant de son capitaine sur lui ? Pourquoi était-il toujours en tain de la chercher du regard ? Il l'avait déjà remarqué depuis un moment déjà, bien avant de venir mais préférait ne pas trop y penser pourtant... cela le perturbait de plus en plus. Le voir soudainement débarquer ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à partager sa chambre avec lui. Mais pourquoi cela le perturbait autant ? Quel était ce nouveau sentiment qui se développer peu à peu en lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela concerne Tezuka ?

- Tu en as mis du temps Echizen... Tu te faisais beau pour ta copine ou quoi ? plaisanta alors Momoshiro.

- N'importe quoi, rétorqua Echizen avant de croiser le regard de Tezuka.

Ce dernier ne chercha pas une seule seconde à décrocher son regard du plus jeune. C'est ce dernier qui rompu le contact visuel. Fuji se leva finalement.

- Bon il serait peut-être temps d'y aller.

- Où ça ? demanda Ryoma.

- On a décidé de se séparer en groupe et de se balader, expliqua Oishi.

- On était venu pour voir un de tes matchs mais comme tu joues pas... J'espère quand même qu'on te verra joueur ton premier tour avant de partir, continua Kawamura.

- Je t'ai aussi préparé une boisson énergisante pour t'aider dans ta préparation, poursuivit Inui en lui tendant une gourde.

- Heu... Non merci je préfère m'en passer, préféra décliner le plus jeune sentant qu'il n'y survivrai peut-être pas cette fois-ci.

Ils quittèrent peu à peu la chambre. Ils ne restaient plus que Ryoma, Tezuka et Fuji.

- Tu fais quoi alors Tezuka ? Tu accompagnes Echizen ? Ça ne te déranges pas au moins... demanda le prodige en se tournant vers le jeune homme devinant la réponse de ce dernier.

Ryoma se tourna vers Tezuka cherchant à savoir si c'était vraiment son intention de l'accompagner. Encore une fois il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le regard de son senpai. Il avait beau essayer de chercher à quoi pouvait bien penser son Capitaine, il n'y parvenait pas ce qui, d'une certaine manière, l'irritait.

- Bien, je vous laisse, dit finalement Fuji avant de partir à la poursuite de la Golden Pair. Amusez vous bien !

Ne supportant plus le silence pesant, Ryoma décida de s'emparer de son sac, prêt à partir. Alors qu'il était dos à son capitaine il dit :

- Buchou, si tu avais prévu quelque chose tu n'as pas besoin de venir...

- Je n'avais rien de prévu.

Ryoma ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé en entendant la réponse de son senpai. Il se tourna alors vers son coéquipier, désormais prêt à partir.

- Tu... tu viens alors ? demanda Ryoma.

- Si cela ne te gênes pas, se sera avec plaisir.

Ils partirent donc ensemble sans remarquer que Fuji avait décidé de les suivre discrètement. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face prendre quelques chose pour leur petits déjeune avant de partir vers le parc le plus près où ils passèrent évidemment la matinée à jouer. Il était un peu plus de midi quand ils décidèrent de faire une pause bien mérité. Installé sur un banc ils mangèrent un sandwich acheté quelques minutes plus tôt. Ryoma se mit à fouiller dans son sac sans pour autant mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Tezuka lui tendit alors sa bouteille d'eau.

- C'est bon, je peux allez m'en acheter une, ce n'est pas... Merci, dit-il abdiquant finalement face au regard insistant de son senpai.

Il bu quelques gorgés avant de rendre la bouteille à Tezuka qui la porta à ses lèvres. _Un baiser indirect... On dirait un baiser indirect... Non mais à quoi je pense, _se réprimanda Ryoma en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Tezuka en se penchant légèrement ver lui.

- Oui, répondit Ryoma un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tout en se décalant subitement.

Cette réaction surpris son vis-à-vis mais amusa beaucoup le jeune espion qui continuait de les suivre. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça ? Il faut que je me calme ou bien il va finir par se poser des questions ..._ Ryoma respira profondément avant de se réinstaller aux côtés de son Capitaine.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il simplement.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, répondit Tezuka qui avait pourtant était, d'une certaine manière, blessé par ce geste de recul...

Si Ryoma commençait à peine à s'interroger sur ce qu'il ressentait pour son aîné, c'était complètement diffèrent en ce qui concernait Tezuka. Ce dernier avait parfaitement compris la nature de ses sentiments pour le plus jeune des titulaires et ce depuis un moment déjà. Tezuka n'avait jamais vraiment cru au coup de foudre ou à l'amour au premier regard, laissant ça pour les romans et films en tout genre et pourtant... Il s'était irrémédiablement senti attiré par Ryoma dès la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Même si au début il avait juste mis ça sur le compte de son excellent jeu et sur le rôle important qu'il pourrait joueur en tant que titulaire, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il y avait autre chose. Ryoma l'intriguait et pas seulement en tant que joueur... Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, sa façon d'être, son caractère qui faisait qu'il avait envie de rester auprès de lui, envie de le protéger, envie de… l'aimer. Il s'était finalement fait à l'idée qu'il était simplement amoureux du jeune homme.

Tezuka se tourna vers Ryoma sentant que ce dernier ne cessait de le regarder. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changer dans le regard du plus jeune. Mais quoi exactement ?

- On... On y va ? demanda Ryoma.

- Tu veux faire quoi, rejoindre les autres ou continuer de t'entraîner ?

- Quelle question, répondit Ryoma de nouveau lui-même.

Il se leva, raquette en main avant de prendre la direction du cours le plus proche.

- Si ça continue on partira avant qu'Echizen ne comprenne ses sentiments et ceux de Tezuka... murmura Fuji avant de partir à la recherche de ses camarades.

Il devait faire quelque chose pour accélérer les choses pour ces deux là... restait juste à trouver quoi.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Tezuka et Ryoma furent rejoins en fin d'après-midi par tous les autres titulaires de Seigaku. Eiji voulut absolument faire un match contre Ryoma mais ne put finalement pas en faire, Tezuka déclarant que le plus jeune avait suffisamment jouer et qu'il avait besoin de repos s'il voulait être en forme pour son premier match dans le tableau officiel... même s'il ne savait pas encore quand il devrait jouer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant sur le chemin du retour, fêtant enfin comme il se doit la qualification de leur jeune coéquipier. Le dîner sa passa dans une ambiance détendu, Fuji ayant fait en sorte que Tezuka et Echizen se retrouve ensemble, les forçant même à utiliser une carte pour deux pour passer la commande. Ils avaient alors du se rapprocher et alors que Tezuka s'était légèrement penché vers le plus jeune, une mèche de ses cheveux étaient venue chatouiller ce dernier au niveau de sa tempe. Ryoma se demanda même comment son capitaine faisait pour ne pas entendre la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait... Fuji n'avait pas loupé le léger rougissement des joues de Ryoma ni même le léger sourire qu'il avait eu. Tezuka, quand à lui, comprenait enfin le manège du prodige et, une fois la commande terminé il fusilla son camarade du regard.

- Tu as mis du temps à comprendre, dit alors Fuji sur le chemin du retour tout en parlant le plus bas possible.

- Arrêtes ça, le menaça le Capitaine.

- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment son camarade.

- Ça ne te concerne pas, tout simplement, répliqua Tezuka.

- Bien au contraire le bonheur de mes amis me concerne énormément, dit-il en lui souriant avant d'accélérer le pas et de se glisser aux côtés de Ryoma.

Echizen ralentit alors l'allure se trouvant trop serré entre Fuji et Momo. Fuji avait encore réussi son coup : le plus jeune se trouvait désormais à la hauteur de son capitaine. Le prodige fit alors un discret clin d'œil à Tezuka.

Enfin arrivé, chacun prit la direction de sa chambre, fatigué par cette journée. Alors que Ryoma s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre Fuji l'appela.

- Oui ? lui demanda Ryoma arrivé vers son camarade.

Fuji attendit que Tezuka referme la porte derrière lui et, maintenant seul avec le plus jeune, il commença :

- Comment dire ça... Hmm, voyons voir... dit-il en réfléchissant. Que ressens tu pour Tezuka ? demanda-t-il finalement de but en blanc.

- Hein ! Qu... Pour... C'est quoi cette question ? bégaya Ryoma ne comprenant pas à quoi jouer Fuji.

- Je vois... Bien, voici un petit conseil d'ami : tu devrais bien réfléchir à tes sentiments pour lui. Je me doute que ça doit être tout nouveau pour toi mais tu es intelligent, je suis sur que tu comprendras rapidement de quoi je veux parler. Je ne voudrai pas que l'un de vous soit blessé... Bien, bonne nuit, dit-il avant de partir laissant Ryoma en plan.

Echizen resta de longue minutes à regarder la porte que Fuji avait refermer derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Ryoma avant de rejoindre à son tour sa chambre.

Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'il remarqua que Tezuka le fixait... inquiet ? Ryoma se précipita rapidement dans la salle de bain, la cœur battant et les mains légèrement tremblante... Tezuka quitta à son tour la pièce prenant la direction de la chambre du prodige. Il devait absolument savoir ce que Fuji avait pu dire au plus jeune pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

_C'était quoi ça, _pensa Ryoma après s'être passé de l'eau fraîche sur le visage._ Ce que je ressens pour Tezuka ? C'est évident pourtant, je le respecte. C'est le Capitaine, un excellent joueur... je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore réussi à la battre, pour le moment en tout cas. Mais, qu'est-ce que Fuji senpai entendait pas là ? _"Tu dois bien réfléchir à tes sentiments"... _Mes sentiments ? _"Je me doute que ça doit être tout nouveau pour toi"..._ Tout nouveau ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas où il veut en venir._

Il prit finalement une douche chassant au fond de son esprit le message énigmatique de son senpai. Il devait se concentrer sur son tournoi, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à tout ça une prochaine fois. Il se glissa rapidement dans son lit, Karupin tout contre lui. Quelques minutes après Tezuka fit son retour. La lumière étant éteinte ce dernier devina que le plus jeune était couché, il ajouta cependant :

- Je ne sais pas ce que Fuji t'as dit me concernant mais n'y prêtes pas attention. Bonne nuit.

Il ne c'était pas attendu à ce que le plus jeune lui réponde mais ce dernier murmura à son tour un simple "Bonne nuit". Tezuka fut soulagé que le jeune homme lui réponde. Fuji avait refusé de lui dire de quoi il avait parlé avec Echizen et il se doutait bien que ce dernier ne lui dirait rien aussi. L'interroger lui serait donc d'aucune utilité. Qu'importe, le plus jeune ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir ou l'éviter... pour le moment en tout cas. Il se coucha à son tour après un passage dans la salle de bain.


	4. Découvertes des sentiments

_**Chapitre n °4 : Découvertes des sentiments...**_

Le lendemain matin Ryoma fut debout avant même que son réveil ne sonne. Il n'était même pas 7 h mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Les paroles de Fuji l'avait hanter toute la nuit au point qu'il avait même rêver de Tezuka. Il se redressa avant de se tourner vers le lit voisin où son capitaine dormait toujours. C'était la premier fois qu'il voyait le visage endormi de son camarade et cela le fit sourire.

_Il a vraiment l'air plus détendu que pendant les entraînement. Il est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Facile de comprendre comment beaucoup de filles peuvent craquer pour lui. Même si je dirai qu'il est plus sexy que mignon._ Ryoma faillit s'étouffer : il venait quand même pas de penser que Tezuka était sexy ? _Ressentir? Tezuka ? Sentiments ? Tout nouveau ? Sexy... _réfléchit Ryoma à toute allure quand il vit Karupin sautait sur la table de nuit.

- Karupin non ! Laisses arg...

Alors qu'il s'était précipité pour attraper son chat, il s'était pris les pieds dans son sac et se retrouvait désormais allongé sur le ventre de son capitaine. Ce dernier se réveille évidemment, se relevant légèrement en prenant appuis sur ses bras. Il vit alors Ryoma rouge de honte allonger de tout son long sur lui, Karupin dans les mains. Le chat lâcha les lunettes qu'il avait piqué sur la table de nuit avant de finalement s'échapper de la prise de son maître qui n'osait toujours pas bouger. Ils restèrent de longue minutes ainsi sans qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcer. Tezuka tendit finalement une main à Ryoma, l'aidant ainsi à se redresser.

- Désolé...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, répondit Tezuka tenant toujours la main de Ryoma dans la sienne. Tu n'es pas blessé ? dit-il en le lâchant enfin.

- Non, je me suis juste un peu cogner le genou mais...

- Fais voir, l'interrompis son vis-à-vis tout en se levant à son tour. Manquerait plus que tu te blesses.

Tezuka examina le genou de son jeune joueur, faisant doucement glisser ses mains sur la jambe de Ryoma. Tezuka ne sembla pas remarquer le trouble que cela provoquer chez le plus jeune. Ce dernier semblait en effet retenir sa respiration, ne pensant qu'à une chose : les mains de son capitaine qui accélérer de manière incroyable les battements de son cœur. Tezuka releva finalement la tête vers le plus jeune, croissant enfin son regard. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. Le plus jeune n'osait même plus respirer face au regard pénétrant de son capitaine

Ils se levèrent finalement pour se préparer et, comme la veille, Eiji vint frapper à la porte et ce fut de nouveau Tezuka qui ouvrit... Ryoma ayant trouver refuge dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé à la simple vu de son capitaine ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de se noyer dans les yeux noisettes de ce dernier ? Et pourquoi avait-il était déçu quand les mains de Tezuka avaient soudainement cessés de caresser sa peau ? Ses pensées se mélanger un peu plus dans son esprit, l'embrouillant davantage. Il sorti finalement de la pièce préfèrent ce concentré sur le tennis, comme il le faisait à chaque fois... Il eut alors la surprise de voir que tout le monde était là, Karupin dans les bras d'Eiji.

- Bonjour Echizen, le saluèrent ses camarades.

- T'es prêt à sortir Ochibi ? lui demanda l'acrobate.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je vais au parc en tout cas, dit-il en prenant son sac.

Il quitta la pièce tout en prenant soin d'éviter de croiser le regard du Capitaine de l'équipe. Fuji le suivit rapidement avant que les autres ne fasse de même, Tezuka fermant la marche. Fuji cala sa vitesse à celle de Ryoma, devançant leurs camarades.

- Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Je ne vois pas à quoi je devais réfléchir, répondit Ryoma tout en baissant sa casquette sur son visage.

- Je plains Tezuka...

- Fuji ! l'interpella alors le concerné en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- J'ai compris, j'ai compris...

Fuji s'arrêta, attendant les autres qui se trouvaient à quelques pas derrières. Tezuka avait subitement accéléré le pas en voyant que Fuji semblait s'isoler avec le jeune homme. Il tenta un regard vers Ryoma mais ce dernier s'obstinait à regarder devant lui et, avec sa casquette, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Ryoma eu du mal à se concentrer sur son jeu toute la matinée durant. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Fuji avait dit le matin même : _"Je plains Tezuka..." Pourquoi ? s_e demanda Echizen. _Pourquoi serait-il à plaindre ? Déjà que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens tout ça quand je suis seul avec Tezuka. Et pourquoi faut-il qu'il apparaisse même dans mes rêves maintenant ?_

Tout le monde était en train de finir son repas quand Ryoma se leva et parti taper quelques balles, laissant ainsi ses senpais derrière.

- Echizen est bizarre depuis ce matin, remarqua alors Momoshiro.

- Il y a 93% de chance que notre venue en soit la conséquence, ajouta Inui.

- On ferrai mieux de le laisser un peu seul. On est quand même venu sans prévenir. Il avait peut-être des choses de prévu mais il n'ose pas nous le dire, poursuivit le vice-capitaine.

- Echizen est bien plus gentil qu'il ne veut le laisser croire, remarqua Kaido.

Ils décidèrent donc, d'un commun accord, de laisser Ryoma seul pour le reste de la journée. Ils passèrent juste le voir rapidement pour le prévenir qu'ils partaient.

_Je pensait que lui allait rester au moins... _pensa Echizen légèrement déçu du départ de son Capitaine.Il récupéra une balle au sol quand il entendit une partie d'une conversation téléphonique d'un passant non loin :

- Deux jours c'est trop long. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai envie de te voir...

_J'ai envie de le voir..._

- Je me sens vraiment seul quand tu n'es pas là.

_Je veux qu'il reste encore un peu..._

- Tes mains, ton odeur, ta peau... tout me manques.

_Ses mains... Sa voix... Son regard..._

- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est douloureux quand tu n'es pas là.

_Le temps semble si long sans lui et passe si vite quand il est là._

_- _Je t'aime.

_Je l'aime..._

Il lâcha ma balle qui roula doucement au sol.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Il est prêt de 19 h quand Ryoma retourna à l'hôtel. Il fut surpris de voir Fuji devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Fuji senpai ? demanda poliment Ryoma.

- Tu peux prévenir Tezuka que j'aimerai lui parler un instant ? Je l'attends là.

- Heu oui... un instant.

Ryoma entra dans sa chambre, posa son sac avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Tezuka ouvrit la porte au moment au Ryoma s'approchait de celle-ci.

- Echizen...

- Fuji senpai veut te parler. Il t'attends dans le couloir... dit-il avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre.

Il prévint juste Fuji que Tezuka arrivait et quitta l'hôtel la seconde d'après.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Fuji quand Tezuka arriva.

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain il m'a juste prévenu que tu me chercher et il est parti.

Fuji l'observa rapidement : ce dernier avait encore les cheveux humide, il était déjà prêt à se coucher... Vu le temps qu'il s'était écoulé entre le départ d'Echizen et l'arrivée de Tezuka il se douta que se dernier avait du s'habiller pendant ce cours laps de temps... ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne l'étais pas à l'arrivée du plus jeune des titulaires. Tezuka ne portait en effet qu'un serviette autour de la taille quand il avait vu Ryoma. Devant le sourire de Fuji, il devina qu'il était la cause du trouble du jeune homme et de son départ précipité. Il c'était pourtant changer de nombreuses fois devant et ça n'avait jamais semblait poser de problèmes...

_C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible..._ se répétait sans cesse le jeune prince du tennis. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi quand je vais rentrer ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Fuji senpai à dit qu'il plaignait Tezuka buchou ? Fuji senpai avait compris mes sentiments et c'est pour ça... Il ne l'a quand même pas dit à Tezuka buchou, parce que sinon... Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprennes._

Il se précipita alors vers l'hôtel. Il devait absolument parler à Fuji avant qu'il n'en parle à quelqu'un. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Arrivé devant la porte il reprit sa respiration avant de finalement se diriger vers sa chambre. Qu'allait-il lui dire d'abord ? Il verrait bien s'il en avait parlé au Capitaine...

Il entra finalement dans sa chambre. Tezuka ne lui fit aucune remarque sur son départ à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Ryoma prit une douche, se changea avant de revenir dans la même pièce que son capitaine. Alors qu'il se glissait dans son lit, Karupin quitta sa place sur Tezuka pour venir se lover contre son maître.

- Je joue mon premier match mardi en début d'après-midi, dit alors Ryoma à son camarade.

- Notre vol est à 11 h, mardi aussi... On ne pourra pas te voir jouer finalement.

Ryoma avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait bel et bien des sentiments envers son capitaine et eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Comment allait-il gérer ça ? Que penserait son capitaine s'il venait à l'apprendre ? Pourquoi Fuji l'avait compris bien avant lui ? Et surtout, en avait-il parlait au Capitaine ? Ce n'est qu'à une heure avancé de la nuit qu'il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.


	5. Réciprocité

_**Chapitre n°5 : Réciprocité**_

Ryoma se leva presque immédiatement après avoir éteint son réveil. Son capitaine ne tarda pas à se lever aussi. Aucun mot ne fut échanger pendant qu'ils se préparaient. Ryoma avait bien milles et une questions en tête, surtout concernant Fuji et ce qu'il avait pu lui dire mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses sentiments. Et puis peut-être qu'il se trompais... Comment pouvait-il être sûr que c'était bel et bien de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son capitaine ? Peut-être qu'il tenait simplement à lui, même si c'était un sentiment différent que celui pour les autres titulaires... Qu'importe, il devait se concentrer sur ses matchs, sur son tournoi... le reste n'était que secondaire.

Tezuka remarque évidemment que son jeune colocataire semblait éviter au maximum de croiser son regard. Il se doutait parfaitement que les propos que Fuji lui avait tenu deux jours plus tôt en était la cause. Il hésitait de plus en plus à aborder le sujet, mais par où commencer ? De plus, il ne savait pas vraiment si le jeune homme était prêt à en parler... Comme chaque matin, depuis leur arrivée, Eiji vint frapper à leur porte accompagné par les reste des titulaires. Étant donné que c'était leur dernière journée ensemble avant leur départ, ils décidèrent rapidement de passer la journée à ne rien faire hormis se balader et s'amuser... Pas de raquette, pas de balles, pas de tennis... Ryoma n'était pas vraiment pour, voulant au maximum s'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus penser à ses sentiments, pour ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de ce que Tezuka penserait s'il venait à l'apprendre et pour repousser encore un peu sa discussion avec Fuji. Il devait en avoir le cœur net : leur capitaine était-il au courant ? Il était presque 9 heures quand ils quittèrent l'hôtel.

- Comment ce passe ta cohabitation avec Echizen ? demanda Fuji tout en observant le jeune homme tout devant.

- Tout va très bien, répondit calmement Tezuka son regard ne quittant pas le plus jeune.

- Content de l'apprendre... Tu sais qu'on part demain, il serait peut-être temps que tu lui parle en tête à tête, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai faire ça.

- Toujours aussi têtu... c'est bien pour ça que je suis obligé d'intervenir.

- Je t'ai pourtant demandé de ne rien faire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris le message...

A peine sa phrase fini, il rejoignit Eiji, laissant leur capitaine seul derrière. Arrivé au parc ils s'achetèrent rapidement une glace. Eiji en apporta une à Oishi, Kaido à Inui, Fuji à Kawamura et donc Ryoma apporta la sienne à Tezuka.

- Merci, dit poliment Tezuka tout en essayant de croiser le regard du plus jeune.

- De rien, répondit Echizen avait de s'installer un peu à l'écart de ses senpais.

Les glaces disparurent bien vite.

- Et si on allait faire un dernier tour en ville ? proposa Oishi.

- Pourquoi pas, il y a quelques ingrédients sur lesquels j'aimerai bien mettre la main, répondit Inui.

- Echizen tu viens ? demanda Momoshiro alors que le jeune homme n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour se lever.

Le jeune titulaire soupira avant de les rejoindre. Il resta cependant à quelques pas derrière eux. C'est finalement Eiji qui s'approcha du jeune homme essayant alors de le faire venir avec eux.

- Eiji senpai c'est bon je...

- Mais ne restes pas derrière Ochibi !

- Mais oui, viens t'amuser avec nous ! enchérit Momoshiro.

Alors que les deux joueurs faisaient tout pour entraîner Echizen avec eux, Eiji perdu l'équilibre faisant alors tomber le plus jeune dans la fontaine. Echizen leva la tête vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait désormais le plus jeune. Seul Tezuka ne semblait pas trouver cela amusant... en plus d'Echizen bien sûr. Ce dernier était toujours assis dans l'eau, trempé de la tête aux pieds, quand Tezuka lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir. Ryoma hésita de longues secondes durant, avant de finalement accepter cette main tendu. Tezuka le tira enfin de l'eau avant d'enlever sa veste de survêtement et de la poser sur les épaules du jeune homme trempé. Bien que Ryoma ait gardé la tête baisé, le capitaine ne put loupé le rougissement des joues du jeune homme qui se mordait la lèvre, gêné par la tournure que prenait la situation. Tezuka recula alors, observant Echizen : celui-ci semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, les doigts entremêlés dans le tissus de son tee-shirt... Le capitaine se tourna vers le prodige.

- Je n'y suis pour rien cette fois, put lire Tezuka sur les lèvres de son coéquipier.

Tezuka attrapa Echizen par le bras :

- Partez sans nous, on retourne à l'hôtel.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses camarades de réponde ou à Echizen de se plaindre qu'ils étaient déjà en train de sortir du parc.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Kaido.

- C'est évident... répondis Fuji avant de prendre le même chemin que les deux autres titulaires.

A aucun moment du trajet Tezuka ne lâcha le bras du plus jeune. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé mais la tension était plus que palpable. Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination et alors que Ryoma commençait à se sécher dans la salle de bain, Tezuka lui apporta des vêtements secs. Il ne s'était alors pas attendu à se retrouver, quelques secondes après enfermé dans la salle de bain, avec Tezuka. Fuji étaient discrètement entré dans la chambre au même moment où Tezuka rejoignait Echizen avec ses vêtements propres. Il en avait alors profité pour bloquer la porte...

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda Eiji au prodige en entrant à son tour dans la petite chambre.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il plutôt fier de lui.

- On va peut-être un peu trop loin... remarqua le vice-capitaine.

- Mais si on ne fait rien pour ces deux-là, ça risque de prendre bien trop de temps, ajouta Momoshiro.

- Probabilité qu'ils le comprennent sans notre aide avant la fin de l'année, 23%, ajouta Inui.

- N'importe quoi... dit simplement Kaido avant de quitter la pièce en souriant.

Les autres le suivirent finalement alors que le silence semblait régner dans la petite pièce d'à côté. Tezuka et Ryoma se faisait en effet face sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Le plus jeune se changea rapidement alors que Tezuka détournait la tête comprenant sa gêne. Après s'être changé il se laissa glisser le long de la porte tout en soupirant : ils s'étaient fait piéger.

- Je suis désolé, dit alors Tezuka.

- De quoi ?

- Je sais ce que cherche à faire Fuji. Je lui ai pourtant dit de ne pas se mêler de tous ça mais...

- Il n'a évident pas écouté on dirait, répondit-il ironiquement.

Tezuka se laissa à son tour glisser au sol, s'adossant à la baignoire. Malgré le nombre de fois que Fuji lui avait dit de faire part de ses sentiments au plus jeune, il n'était toujours pas prêt. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela ait un impact sur l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe et encore moins briser le faible lien qui le lier pour le moment à Echizen. Il risquait de tout perdre en se confessant. Fuji avait pourtant tout fait pour le rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. La probabilité que ses sentiments soient réciproques étaient bien trop faible pour qu'il prenne le risque... mais au vu des derniers événements, il semblerait que le moment d'éclaircir les choses soit finalement arrivé.

- J'aimerais que tu oublies ce que Fuji à pu te dire concernant... mes sentiments, dit soudainement Tezuka après une dizaine de minute d'un silence de cathédrale.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Echizen quelque peu perdu.

Fuji ne lui avait jamais parlé des sentiments de Tezuka, ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il lui avait parlé de ses sentiments à lui mais jamais... ceux de Tezuka.

Tezuka, quand à lui, s'était attendu à ce que le plus jeune nie mais pas à ce qu'il ait l'air aussi étonné. Ce serait-il trompé ? Fuji n'aurait rien dit au plus jeune, dans ce cas... il venait de se griller lui même si c'était vrai.

- De quoi t'as parlé Fuji dans ce cas ? demanda Tezuka un peu inquiet.

Echizen baissa la tête. Comment en était-il venu la... _Ses sentiments ? Que voulait-il dire part là ? s_e demanda Ryoma. Il repensa aux paroles de Fuji : _"Je plains Tezuka...". Plusieurs fois j'avais l'impression qu'il me fixait, Fuji senpai me dit de faire plus attention à mes sentiments, il ne veut pas qu'on soit blessé et enfin Tezuka buchou me dit t'oublier concernant ses sentiments... Est-ce qu'il... m'aimerait ? Non, j'ai dit me tromper quelques part._

- Echizen ? l'interrompis Tezuka alors que Ryoma était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui ? répondit le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

Le jeune homme avait, après être arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était possible que Tezuka l'aime, les joues de nouveau rouge.

- Fuji ne t'a vraiment rien dit sur moi ? demanda une nouvelle fois de capitaine.

Echizen secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Alors... pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles m'éviter ? demanda finalement le capitaine. S'il ne t'a rien dit pourquoi ? De quoi t'a dit parler pour que tu t'enfuis littéralement devant moi ?

Tezuka était un peu perdu. C'était la seule explication qu'il avait trouvé devant le comportement de son jeune joueur. Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé, dans ce cas quelle était la vrai raison ?

- Fuji senpai m'a dit de... réfléchir à ce que je ressens, acheva-t-il finalement après une longue hésitation.

Un nouveau silence envahit la petite pièce alors que Tezuka analysait les dernières paroles de son vis-à-vis. Il ne tarda pas à en venir à la même conclusion qu'Echizen : il l'aimait... peut-être. Tezuka tenta alors le tout pour le tout :

- Et alors ?

- …

- Je t'aime, avoua Tezuka dans un murmure.

Ryoma leva de nouveau la tête. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand ils entendirent du bruit venant de leur chambre. Ils se levèrent finalement avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

- Alors ? demanda Eiji en souriant. Tout est réglé ?

- Attendez vous à voir vos entraînement multiplié par 3 voir 4 à notre retour, les menaça Tezuka.

Ryoma garda le silence, évitant de croiser le regard des autres. Après le sermon de Tezuka, les titulaires quittèrent la chambre. Tezuka jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Ryoma qui n'avait pas bouger. Il préféra le laissa un peu seul, le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Il était désormais seul. Karupin vint alors se frotter à sa chambre, miaulant doucement.

- Il m'aime... murmura Ryoma. Tezuka buchou m'aime.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant, il était heureux... Heureux de savoir que Tezuka l'aimait, heureux de savoir qu'il ne le détestait pas, heureux de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à éviter son capitaine... Sa discussion avec Fuji n'avait plus lieu d'être mais il devait par contre parler à Tezuka. Il n'avait pas encore était honnête. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments mais, ce ne semblait pas être le cas de son capitaine. Ryoma comprit enfin les mots de Fuji. Si il plaignait Tezuka c'était parce que ce dernier l'aimait sans savoir que ses sentiments était réciproque. Pendant tout ce temps son capitaine l'avait aimé en pensant que ses sentiments ne lui seraient jamais rendus... Il l'avait aimé encore et encore. Ryoma s'en voulait quelque peu d'avoir pu blesser, même inconsciemment, son capitaine. Il regarda autour de lui... Où était-il partit ?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Tezuka rentra un peu après 19 heures. Ryoma n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, tournant en rond dans la petite pièce tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son capitaine quand ce dernier rentrerais enfin. Il se tourna immédiatement vers la porte quand il l'entendit la poignée s'abaisser. Tezuka s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en voyant le jeune homme le fixer. Il entra finalement. Ryoma ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration :

- Je t'aime aussi, avoua-t-il enfin pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage.

Il entendit les pas de Tezuka... Celui-ci semblait se rapprocher. Il sentit finalement les mains de Tezuka soulevait son visage. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et eu le plaisir de voir son capitaine sourire. Ce dernier caressait délicatement la joue du plus jeune de son pouce. Après de longues secondes il baissa son visage pour s'emparer des lèvres du plus jeune. Il l'embrassa délicatement, chastement, le plus tendrement qu'il pu. Ils se séparèrent finalement après plusieurs baisers. Ryoma posa son front sur la poitrine de Tezuka, souhaitant ainsi cacher son visage.

- Merci, dit alors Tezuka tout en serrant le corps du plus jeune contre lui.

- Pas besoin de me remercier. En plus je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais compris si Fuji senpai...

- Il sera content de voir que son plan aura marché jusqu'au bout.

Ryoma referma ses doigts sur la chemise de Tezuka, s'imprégnant un peu plus de son odeur. Comment avait-il fait de ne pas comprendre plus tôt... Maintenant qu'il avait mis un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis un moment déjà, cela lui apparaissait presque comme une évidence. Il avait vraiment était idiot de ne pas le comprendre plus tôt. Les battements de son cœur, le nombre de fois où il se mettait soudainement à penser à son capitaine, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, où il était... ses envies soudaine de le voir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes... L'effet que lui faisait la voix de son capitaine, son regard sur lui, sa présence non loin de lui, le bonheur et le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait entendu Tezuka lui faire part de ses sentiments... Maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras il réalisait un peu plus qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait même sûrement encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé un peu plus tôt.

Ils s'assirent finalement côte à côte sur le lit du plus vieux, s'adossant contre la tête du lit. Tezuka passa son bras autour du plus jeune l'attirant vers lui. Ryoma posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son capitaine tout en essayant de rester le plus calme possible. Il demanda soudainement :

- Vous rentrez quand ?

- Demain en fin de matinée, pourquoi ?

- Je... je voudrais faire un match contre toi buchou... avant que tu ne repartes.

Il avait tout ce dont il pouvait rêver... Il avait réalisé pour ses sentiments, il était finalement dans le tableau final, ses amis étaient là... et pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose : il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de battre Tezuka. Il y avait pensé depuis son arrivé aux U.S.A. : il voulait faire un match contre son capitaine le plus tôt possible.

- Si tu veux on peut faire ça demain matin. En plus il me semble t'avoir promis un match... lui répondit Tezuka.

Echizen fut soulagé qu'il accepte. Il avait craint que se dernier ne repousse le match, préférant attendre la fin de son tournoi ou après les nationales... Même si il était heureux qu'il accepte, il savait aussi que dans moins de 24 h Tezuka repartirait au Japon. Il ne pourrait le revoir avant au moins deux semaines si tout se passait bien pour lui. Deux longues semaines interminables. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées Tezuka dit alors :

- Ce n'est que deux semaines... Ça auraient pu être plus.

- Comment... commença-t-il en levant son visage vers celui de son Capitaine.

- C'est ce à quoi tu pensais ? demanda-t-il devant l'air incrédule du plus jeune qui hocha faiblement la tête.

Tezuka lui sourit, le réinstallant contre lui :

- J'étais juste en train de pensé que ces deux semaines pouvaient paraître longue mais vu à quel point on sera occupé je suis sur qu'elle passeront plus vite qu'on ne le pense et puis comme je l'ai dit ça aurait pu être pire. Mais je dois admettre que de savoir que ça te semblait être long à toi aussi ça me rassure.

Il avait toujours vu Tezuka comme quelqu'un de peu bavard, comme lui, n'exprimant très peu ce qu'il ressentait... alors de savoir qu'il allait lui manquait avant même la séparation, qu'il le lui dise, tout ça le rendait vraiment heureux.

Ils se couchèrent finalement un peu après. C'était la dernier nuit de Tezuka ici, et, même si il fut plus qu'embarrassé Ryoma réussi à faire comprendre à son capitaine son envie de dormir avec lui. Heureusement pour lui ce dernier arrivait plutôt bien à lui lire en lui. Karupin s'installa tranquillement à leur pieds alors qu'ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	6. Départ et Commencement

_**Et voilà un dernier petit chapitre qui viens clôturer cette fic.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (et pour les reviews) **_

_**Peut-être à une prochaine ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre n°6 : Départ et Commencement**_

Le lendemain matin ils partirent peu avant 8 h pour leur match. Quelques minutes après leur départ Fuji vint frapper à leur porte pour voir où en était la situation. Ils ne fallu pas longtemps aux titulaires à devinait où se trouvaient leurs camarades. Ils partirent immédiatement vers le parc, sentant qu'il allait ce passer quelques choses. Ils arrivèrent au même moment que Tezuka servait pour commencer le match. Il ne c'était alors pas attendu à voir le plus jeune les remercier et utiliser leur propres coups pour finalement remporter le match 6/4...

- C'était vraiment un très beau match, remarqua Oishi en les rejoignant sur le cours.

- Je pense qu'on peut comprendre que tout va bien pour vous deux, ajouta alors Fuji en montrant leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre.

Ils se détachèrent rapidement, tout en évitant de se regarder.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Fuji senpai, tenta tout de même Ryoma tout en sachant que cela ne tromperait pas son senpai.

- Tu ne trompes personne Ochibi, répondit Eiji en pouffant de rire devant l'air embarrassé de ce dernier.

- Vous étiez donc tous dans le coup, ajouta Tezuka en fusillant ses joueurs du regard.

- Et oui, fallait bien vous donner un coup de pouce. L'idée de la fontaine c'est Eiji, vous enfermé dans la salle de bain c'est...

- C'est moi et Taka san ! s'écria Momo fier de lui.

- Vous mettre côte à côté au restaurant, vous obligeant à vous rapprochez c'est Kaido et Inui. Ils ont pensé que vous faire vous rapprochez ne pouvait pas vous faire de mal. Sinon en ce qui concerne les chambres il n'y a pas eu d'erreur, expliqua Fuji. On a pensé avec Oishi que se serait mieux que vous partagiez la même chambre mais si on te l'avait dit dès le début tu te serais occupé toi même des réservations... gâchant tout par la même occasion.

- Vous étiez donc au courant depuis le début ? demanda Tezuka surpris qu'ils aient su lire en lui aussi facilement.

- En fait, c'est moi qui leur ait fait part de mon intuition. Oishi m'a alors dit avoir la même impression. Quand on en a fait part au autres et après quelques temps d'observation ils en sont venu à penser la même chose. Quand à Echizen, Momo ce posait déjà quelques questions...

Ryoma lança un regard noir à Momoshiro, ce qui amusa la petite troupe.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance, mais... il serait peut-être temps d'aller à l'aéroport, dit soudainement Kaido surprenant les autres.

- Il a raison, dit Inui. Si on ne part pas maintenant on risque de louper notre vol.

Ils partirent rapidement récupérer leur valises avant de prendre enfin la direction de l'aéroport. Ryoma décidé de les accompagner, son match n'étant qu'en début d'après-midi. Il avait bien le temps de dire convenablement au revoir à ses camarades et surtout à Tezuka. Toute le petite troupe les laissa un moment seul.

- Concentres toi sur ton match d'aujourd'hui. Un match après l'autre, pas besoin de penser à la semaine prochaine.

- Oui, je sais, répondit Ryoma à son capitaine.

- Bien, je crois que c'est tout.

- Mm.

Ryoma sembla légèrement tendu. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant d'agripper le haut de Tezuka, le forçant ainsi à se baisser. Il l'embrassa rapidement aux coins des lèvres.

- A dans deux semaines, dit-il les joues en feu.

Voir Tezuka aussi embarrassé que lui, voir plus, l'amusa quelques peu. Un dernier signe de main, une dernière accolade d'Eiji et Momo et ça y était, ses senpais prenaient place dans l'avion, direction la maison. Les nationales n'allaient plus tarder, ils devaient reprendre l'entraînement...

Ryoma sauta dans le premier taxi et prit la direction des courts de l'US Open. Il gagna son match, tout comme le suivant et celui d'encore après... Tout sa passa le mieux du monde pour le jeune prince.

Echizen s'essuya rapidement le front avant de remettre sa casquette... Il était enfin de retour au Japon et avait hâte de voir la tête de ses senpais quand ils le verraient débarqué plus tôt que prévu. Il était vraiment pressés de tous les revoir... un en particuliers. Il allait enfin revoir Tezuka et découvrir un peu plus l'étendu de ses sentiments ainsi que ceux de son capitaine. Leur histoire ne faisait en effet que commencer et il avait hâte de voir ou tout cela aller les emmener. En tout cas pour le moment il se devait de les encourager comme il se doit comme ils l'avaient fait pour lui... Il souri alors tout en quittant l'aéroport.

- Tadaima... murmura-t-il une fois à l'extérieur.


End file.
